1993 - 94 Portuguese SuperLeague
The 93 - 94 PSL was an experiment conducted by the MFC on the Styli Universe. It consisted of 6 teams: > Associação de Futebol União das Ilhas dos Açores (officialised 30 August 1993) - financed by the Açores government. > Football Club do Funchal (officialised 30 August 1993) - financed by Nacional da Madeira > Académico Clube do Porto (officialised 7 Sep 1993) - financed by University of Porto, changed name later because of protests from Académico Futebol Clube. > Sport Club Lisbonense (officialised 9 Sep 1993) - financed by Portugal Telecom and the Government of Portugal. Originally to change name because of Club Internacional de Foot-Ball but managed to keep the name. > Associação Desportiva Escalabitana (officialised 14 Sep 1993) > Clube de Foot-Ball de Aveiro - financed by SC Beira-Mar > Famalicão de Braga Clube / Famalicão e Braga Futebol - 50% SC Braga, 50% FC Famalicão > Clube de Faro e Algarve - 50% Farense, 25% Telecel, 10% TAP, 15% Government of Algarve - Tourism Calendar The dates for the 14 matchdays were revealed in the CLub Presentation on 26 Sptember 1993. # Sat, 9 Oct 1993 - Sun, 10 Oct 1993 # Fri, 15 Oct 1993 - Tue, 19 Oct 1993 # Sat, 23 Oct 1993 - Mon, 25 Oct 1993 # Sun, 30 Oct 1993 - Thu, 3 Nov 1993 # Sat, 13 Nov 1993 - Sun, 14 Nov 1993 # Sat, 27 Nov 1993 - Sat, 28 Nov 1993 # Sat, 4 Dec 1993 - Sun, 5 Dec 1993 # Sat, 8 Jan 1994 - Sun, 9 Jan 1994 # Sat, 15 Jan 1994 - Sun, 16 Jan 1994 # Sat, 29 Jan 1994 - Sun, 30 Jan 1994 # Sat, 12 Feb 1994 - Sun, 13 Feb 1994 # Sat, 26 Feb 1994 - Sun, 27 Feb 1994 / Sat, 26 Mar 1994 - Sun, 27 Mar 1994 # Sat, 9 Apr 1994 - Sun, 10 Apr 1994 # Sun, 24 Apr 1994 Venues AFUI Açores - Arena Azores ( 34 000 ) FC Funchal - Estádio SuperLeague ( 17 000 ) Atlético Universitário Clube do Porto - Campus Stadium ( 25 000 ) SC Lisbonense - Arena do Pinhal (not the Pinha of Leiria) ( 44 000 ) Escalabitana - Campo de Santarém ( 6 000 ) CF Aveiro - Nova Arena Privada Feirense NAPriF ( 21 000 ) Famibrága - Campo Temporário Famalicense ( 15 000 ) Faro e Algarve - Campo de Faro ( 31 000 ) Games The teams were seeded by their order of inscription. Table Evolution Excel Chart: Results Table Statistics Largest victories: # Açores 8 - 0 Faro, MD8 # Funchal 0 - 7 Porto, MD10 # Lisbonense 7 - 0 FB, MD14 Matches with the most goals: * 14 Goals: ** Funchal 7 - 7 Açores, MD7 * 8 Goals: ** Faro 2 - 6 Aveiro, MD2 ( 8 goals ) ** Açores 8 - 0 Faro, MD8 * 7 Goals: ** Funchal 0 - 7 Porto, MD10 ** Funchal 6 - 1 Faro, MD11 ** Lisbonense 7 - 0 FB, MD14 * 6 Goals: ** Aveiro 1 - 5 Açores, MD3 ** Lisbonense 4 - 2 Açores, MD5 ** Escalabitana 2 - 4 Porto, MD12 ** Escalabitana 4 - 2 Aveiro, MD14 * 5 Goals: ** Porto 5 - 0 Lisbonense, MD2 ** Aveiro 2 - 3 Lisbonense, MD4 ** Faro 1 - 4 FB, MD5 ** Lisbonense 3 - 2 Funchal, MD6 Longest winning row: * 6 games, Lisbonense, MD4 - MD9 Longest lossless/undefeated run: * 8 games, Lisbonense, MD4 - MD11 Longest winless run: * 10 games, Faro, MD5 - MD14 Longest losing run: * 5 games, Faro, MD5 - MD9 Longest drawing row: none Champions Gallery Category:Styli Universe